


After Work, We're Friends

by OswinGaradex



Series: Random Little Ships [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Love/Hate, Underage Drinking, baked alaska
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OswinGaradex/pseuds/OswinGaradex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang meets Neo in a bar. They hit it off, maybe a little too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Work, We're Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is kind of crappy. Please comment/review.

Yang wanted to get drunk. Never mind, take that back. Yang wanted to get completely plastered into oblivion. That's why she was sitting at the bar Junior's club slugging down her seventh shot.

Yang really didn't give a fuck about being underage and neither did Junior, so long as she slipped him an extra twenty lien and promised to not beat up his entourage of guards. Things weren't going great for her or her wallet for that matter, her aura working at keeping her buzz at bay. Sometimes having a powerful aura was something that in situations like this could be a curse. Lucky for her though, drinks were half price, but that was mainly because the bartender didn't want her to beat the shit out of him again.

It must've been his lucky day because she still hadn't snapped. Yang had been pissed for days, maybe weeks now and her rage had become a burning pit of fire in her stomach. Too bad for him that when you pour alcohol on a fire it flares even brighter. With each drink Yang became more and more pissed, her heart pounding to the angry pulse of the music and her vision blurring.

Maybe I can beat up Juniors guys again. She thought chuckling widely to herself. That bartenders been giving me looks for the past half hour.

"You know, drinking that much couldn't possibly be healthy for you." A rather bored sounding voice said from beside her.

Yang's head jerked to stare at the person. Her anger flared at who she saw. "You!" She yelled out jerking to her feet and slamming her hands on the bar like a woman possessed.

Brown and pink eyes looked back at her from under reverse colored locks of the same. A pink umbrella was set down on the counter as white gloves hands daintily gripped a glass of clear liquid.

"Indeed." The bored voice said again from strawberry lips. "It can slow down your reaction time and blurt your vision. It can cause you fighting skills to drop and your judgement to become impaired."

"Yeah I know, thanks for the lesson!" Yang growled out. The girl merrily looked back at her with a half smile on her face as she tipped an imaginary hat.

The girl then did something that surprised Yang. She held up two fingers and called the bartender over. "A round for the hot blonde on me." She said with a smirk and turned and winked at Yang.

Yang did a double take and her heart did several little flutters in her chest. This couldn't have been right. It wasn't right! She had tried to kill her on the train that Torchwick had hijacked mere weeks ago.

"You do realize that I'm the chick you almost killed, right?" Yang blurted out. The dual toned girl looked her up and down, eyes raking over the blondes form in a hungry yet approving way.

"I do." She replied and made a small pout. "I don't see why we can't be friends outside of work." The comment was so absurd yet said so casually that Yang couldn't help but snort and burst out laughing. The girl beside her exaggerated her pout yet still maintained her half smile.

"Oh please!" Yang said through pearls of laughter.

"What?" The girl asked. "Two girls fighting on different teams, meeting at a bar in the middle of the night. They put aside their differences for one night for a round of drinks because they know they may not get the chance to again." Yangs heart quickened slightly as the other girl leaned closer. She felt the toe of a stiletto boot brush up against her calf and up her thigh. Her breath caught in her throat as the girl continued. "Personally, I think it's kind of hot."

In the next few seconds with the girl so close to her, Yang couldn't think. It was like everything had stopped except her pounding heart and suddenly heavy breath. The girl smelled of strawberries and her low cut top was forcing Yangs eyes to wander. The blond didn't even notice as the bartender set yet another glass down in front of her. Her whole body seemed to stop function with a glance from this petite girl.

The other girl slowly pulled herself away and Yangs breath slowly returned to normal. She cleared her throat, realizing that an awkward sort of silence had ensued between the two.

"I... uh don't even know your name." Yang said trying to clear the tension that had quickly sprung into the air. The girl smirked yet again, this time letting out a chuckle.

"It's Neo."

"Well Neo, I'm Yang!" Yang said in the bubbly type way she usually used when introducing herself. Unsure of what else to do the blond stuck out a hand, expecting the girl to shake hands with her. Her expectations were not met as the girl took her hand and yanked the brawler forward.

Yang stumbled from her barstool and fell almost on top of the other girl. She was not prepared for the hurricane that was Little Miss Neo, who immediately tangled leather gloved hand through fistfuls of the blondes hair and pulled back.

The tug was sharp and sent a jolt of pain and tingling through Yang's scalp, yet it felt oddly refreshing. Yang felt her eyes go red with the anger of someone pulling her hair until suddenly strawberry lips were slamming into her own. Yang's initial shock was drowned out by the pumping of her heart and blood and adrenaline rushing through her veins.  
She wanted this, but a small part in her knew it wasn't right.

The brawlers own hands reached around the smaller girl and up under her shirt. Their bodies pressed together. Teeth belonging to the strawberry lips tugged hard on the lower lip of Yang's. Yang happily gave Neo entry, even as a small part of her brain screamed at her that what she was doing was wrong.

But it wasn't. Yang's morals knew that Neo was bad news but Yang herself wanted this which made it so, so right. Miss Neo had a very good definition of friends.


End file.
